simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tutorial:Métodos de Ressuscitação
Quaisquer Sims que tenham dados de personagens podem ser ressuscitados. Quando um Sim morre no jogo, seus dados de personagem são transferidos para sua urna ou lápide, assim, os Sims que possuem lápide ou urna podem ser ressuscitados, porém Sims cujas urnas ou lápides foram deletadas estão definitivamente perdidos. Em The Sims 2, alguns dos Sims pré-fabricados falecidos, como Durango Malpaga, parecem ter seus dados armazenados em um local não identificado, e, desta forma, podem ser ressuscitados, ainda que não tenham urna ou lápide. No SimPE, os Sims que não podem ser ressuscitados são indicados com um ícone cor-de-rosa em suas imagens de exibição. The Sims 2 Métodos do jogo * Ressurreifone :Estas instruções só podem ser seguidas por jogadores que possuem o The Sims 2: Vida de Universitário. Em alguns casos, o Sim que se deseja ressuscitar pode não ter descendentes jogáveis, mas sim NPCs. Nesta situação, é necessário tornar estes descendentes jogáveis, para que eles possam usar o Ressurreifone. O processo pode ser feito da seguinte maneira: # Identifique um descendente do Sim que você deseja ressuscitar. # Torne-o jogável (isso pode ser feito pedindo-o em casamento ou para mudar-se para o núcleo ativo, ou, ainda, por meio do Testingcheatsenabled. # Obtenha o Ressurreifone (chegando ao nível 5 da Carreira Paranormal, sendo membro da Sociedade Secreta ou pelo cheat unlockCareerRewards. # Use o Ressurreifone para ressuscitar o Sim desejado. Você irá falar com a Dona Morte, que exigirá um pagamento pela ressurreição. Você precisa pagar bastante se desejar que o Sim volte ileso, caso contrário, ele voltará como um Zumbi. Portanto, precisa ter § 10000, o valor máximo. :Nota: esse procedimento pode ser usado com Jonatas Minaminhoca, e, então, com toda a Família Minaminhoca. Se o Sim falecido não possuir absolutamente nenhum descendente vivo, outro procedimento, um pouco mais complicado, pode ser feito: # Com o Testingcheatsenabled ativado, pressione o botão shift e clique na caixa de correio, e então escolha a opção "make me know everyone" (que significa "faça com que eu conheça a todos", inclusive os falecidos). # Com o pacote de expansão Vida Noturna ou qualquer outro mais recente, outro procedimento pode ser tomado para o mesmo fim, ao se usar a função Spawn do TestingCheatsEnabled e escolher a opção "Add Neighbor to Family": ## Certifique-se de que o jogo esteja na velocidade normal (1), e que o Sim selecionado não esteja executando nenhuma ação. ## Pause o jogo. ## Procure, entre os nomes fornecidos pelo "Add Neighbor to Family", o do Sim que deseja ressuscitar, e então clique nele. ##Aperte "Play", e depois, rapidamente, pause o jogo novamente, apertando a letra P. Se esses passos forem seguidos corretamente, o Sim falecido aparecerá na tela. ## Pressionando Shift, clique no Sim e escolha a opção "Make Sim My Contact". ## Quando o jogo for despausado, o Sim falecido irá desaparecer, mas já está apto a ser ressuscitado pelo Ressurreifone. :Esse método pode ser usado para ressuscitar Marly Cosmos. :A opção "Add Neighbor to Family" mostra apenas primeiros nomes, por isso é melhor que se escolha, para ressuscitar, um Sim que seja o único, no jogo, a possuir seu nome. * Gênio da Lâmpada :Nota: estas instruções só podem ser seguidas por jogadores que possuem a expansão Tempo Livre. Quando um Sim receber a Lâmpada, ele poderá fazer três desejos ao gênio que vive nela. Um desses desejos é o de ressuscitar outro Sim falecido. Assim como no Ressurreifone, só é possível ressuscitar Sims que o Sim ativo conheça. Apesar disso, não há controle acerca da forma que o Sim surgirá: ele pode tanto retornar normalmente quanto como um zumbi. * Feitiço de uma Bruxa :Nota: estas instruções só podem ser seguidas por jogadores que possuem a expansão Vida de Apartamento. O feitiço maligno Vivificus Zombiae pode ser conjurado por uma bruxa má. Desta forma, o Sim falecido retornará como um zumbi, e poderá ressuscitar outros Sims. * Método de Mover a Lápide :Nota: estas instruções também necessitam da expansão Vida de Universitário, além de Vida Noturna ou Tempo Livre. Esse método só funciona para alguns Sims. Deve-se clicar em uma lápide já existente e escolher a opção "Mover Lápide", em seguida posicioná-la em um lote comunitário. Isso fará com que os Sims tornem-se ressuscitáveis. O método funciona com os seguintes Sims: * Em Belavista: # Victor Caixão # Greta Caixão # Gusmão Caixão # Cornélia Caixão # Agnes Rugabaixa # Simão Rugabaixa # Miguel Solteirus * Em Estranhópolis: Todos os Sims enterrados no jardim de Olívia Espectro. Hacks e Mods * InSimenator # Selecione um Sim # Compre o Mortality Adjuster na seção de Eletrônicos ou clique no chão e selecione-o no modo Spawn. # Clique na lápide que irá surgir e selecione Ressurrection. Uma tela aparecerá, e nela estará escrito "Call", com imagens dos Sims mortos. # Selecione o Sim que deseja ressuscitar e clique em "Call". # Se a lápide do Sim estiver no lote, ela desaparecerá. Uma imagem dele aparecerá próxima às dos Sims selecionáveis. Clique nela duas vezes, e o foco da tela de jogo será direcionado a ele, que deve estar nos limites do lote, próximo à estrada. * Observações: ** Este parece ser um método seguro, ao menos mais seguro do que usar o Tombstone of L and D. ** Ele é similar ao uso do Ressurreifone, exceto que não envolve conversar com a Dona Morte ou pagamento de dinheiro. ** Também é possível recuperar Sims que morreram pelo uso do Testingcheatsenabled. ** Para a segurança do seu jogo, você não deve usar esse método excessivamente ou em Sims pré-fabricados falecidos. * SimPE No Sim Browser (que lista os Sims da vizinhança), Sims sem ligações familiares terão um ponto azul em sua fotos, embora possa ser difícil de perceber com a cor do fundo da imagem. Sims que não têm dados de personagem terão pontos rosas. Sims mortos não aparecerão na lista se a opção Unetitable (Ineditável) não estiver marcada. Criando ligações familiares Alguns Sims não têm lápide, mas têm dados de personagem, o que é suficiente para ressuscitá-los. Esse método pode ser somente usado se o jogador possui os pacotes de expansão Vida de Universitário ou Tempo Livre: No SimPE, abra a vizinhança em que os Sims moravam antes de morrerem (use Ctrl+Shift+N para abrir o Neighborhood Browser, que lista as vizinhanças disponíveis, rapidamente). #Abra o Sim no Sim Browser. #Em Plugin View (onde as principais informações sobre o Sim são vistas e sujeitas a modificação), clique na aba Other. #Ache o código: Unlinked:0x0001 e mude-o para 0x0000. #Salve as mudanças. #A partir de agora, o Sim aparecerá como ressuscitável se um de seus parentes usar o ressurreifone ou o gênio da lâmpada. Este método funcionará com: Durango Malpaga, Frida Caixão, Prudência Rugabaixa, Andrômaca Tebas, Eetião Tebas, Rainha Tebas e Príamo Albião. The Sims 3 'Métodos do Jogo' *'Oportunidade' "Meu Fantasma, Meu Problema" #Certifique-se de ter um Sim que possua laços com aquele que você deseja ressuscitar, e faça-os estar no núcleo ativo; #O Sim vivo eventualmente receberá a oportunidade "Meu Fantasma, Meu Problema"; #Leve a lápide/urna do Sim morto até o laboratório; #O Sim morto será transformado em um fantasma controlável. :Nota: quanto maior o nível de relacionamento entre os Sims, maior a chance de a oportunidade aparecer. * Através de um Sim Bruxo :# Tenha um Sim Bruxo no nível máximo de Magia; :# Faça-o lançar o "Ritual de Reanimação" na lápide de um sim; :# O Sim virá em forma de Zumbi, Lance o "Encanto da Luz" no Zumbi criado; :# O Zumbi se transformará em um Sim humano. :# Adicione-o na família através do cheat "TestingCheatsEnabled true" ou peça-o para morar junto. * Através da Porta da Vida e Morte :#Tenha a lápide do Sim que planeja ressuscitar no inventário do Sim ativo; :#Vá até a Mansão Assustadora e Macabra e peça para a Dona Morte reencarnar o Sim morto. :Nota: A reencarnação poderá ter resultados inesperados em certas ocasiões, podendo fazer seu Sim mudar de cor de pele, sexo ou espécie. A Mansão Assustadora e Macabra pode ser adquirida na The Sims 3 Store por 1.900 simpoints. The Sims 4 'Métodos do Jogo' :*'Através de um fantasma' :# Tenha um Sim falecido; :# Certifique-se que tenha um bom relacionamento com o Sim falecido; :# Espere o Fantasma aparecer e depois de ter um bom relacionamento com ele peça-o para morar junto; :# Após o fantasma estar na família, dê Ambrósia a ele e o Sim falecido vai ressuscitar.